A connecting terminal of the general type to which the present invention relates is known from, for example, DE 4,239,480 A1 and DE 196-11,762 A1. In this known connecting terminal, the actuating element is designed as a lever mounted in a housing with freedom to pivot. In one of the positions into which it is pivoted, this lever presses the free elastic sidepiece of the clamping spring down into its open position, whereas, in a second pivoted position, the lever releases the sidepiece of the spring, so that it can clamp a conductor which has been inserted. A curved cam surface on the pivoting lever causes the elastic sidepiece of the clamping spring to move the required distance between the open position and the clamping position. So that a stroke of the required distance can be achieved by means of the pivoting movement of the lever, it is necessary for the lever to move over a relatively large pivot angle. If the lever, as is standard practice, is pivoted by means of a suitable tool such as a screwdriver, it is necessary for this tool to have sufficient room to pivot. In many situations where the connecting terminal is installed, however, this type of actuation can be difficult.